1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvement in vertical axis windmills, and more particularly, to those having mechanically controlled paddles, blades, or airfoils, and are sometimes called articulated panemones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of vertical axis windmills use chains, gears, and other devices to turn the blades to the proper angle as the windmills rotate, and most of them have the blades mechanically connected together. All of these windmills, at some point in their rotation, have some blades flat side to the wind. They are unable to react quickly to a strong gust of wind and are easily damaged. My design has each blade independent of the others, and at no time are any of them flat side to the wind. A pre-determined spring load holds the blades at a proper angle, through the action of a cam. If the wind load exceeds this balance the blades change their angle to maintain the designed rotating speed of the windmill. An excessive wind gust can feather any blade immediately in any position in its rotation and it will return to normal action when the wind speed decreases.